


She Hulk: She's Coming for You

by d0d0bird



Series: Marvel: Tales to Tantalize! [6]
Category: Black Cat (Comics), Marvel, She-Hulk, Silver Sable and the Wild Pack
Genre: Angry Jennifer Walters, BAMF Jennifer Walters, Beating, Big Sister Jennifer Walters, Bullying, Crushing, Embarrassment, Evil Felicia Hardy, F/F, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Giantess - Freeform, Humiliation, Humor, Jennifer Walters Breaking the Fourth Wall, Jennifer Walters-centric, Protective Jennifer Walters, Size Difference, Wet Clothing, stuck, wedgie, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0d0bird/pseuds/d0d0bird
Summary: On Felicia and Silver's last mission, they humiliated Bruce Banner to get what they wanted.Now Jennifer Walters is out for revenge and has cornered the two criminals in a shopping mall.





	She Hulk: She's Coming for You

“Do you want anything?”

“What?”

“I’m getting a sandwich.”

“You are not.”

Silver and Felicia sat at the table on the far end of the mall’s food court, seated beside one another at one side of a four person table. Felicia was wearing a studded black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and black boots. Silver wore a light beige sweater over thick grey jeans and brown boots. They had been sitting there for upwards of an hour.

“Well then how long are we supposed to wait for this chick?” demanded Felicia, “Because I have to eat at some point.”

“We’ll give it another 15 minutes,” said Silver, “This would be a very high paying job to miss out on.”

“Right.”

So they waited a bit longer. Sure enough, within a few minutes a woman matching the expected description approached the table: a broad shouldered woman with short brown hair in a black pantsuit with glasses. The woman in question sat down and nodded to both of them.

“Thank you both for your patience,” she said.

“You’re welcome,” scoffed Felicia. Silver glared at her partner.

“There’s been…” said the woman, “a complication.”

“What sort of complication?” asked Felicia irritably.

“Someone ratted,” the woman continued, “They’ve upped their security.”

“So?” asked Felicia, “I figured we’d have to deal with security.”

“I don’t think you understand,” said the woman, “It’s locked down TIGHT now. No way in or out without some sort of I.D. key card.”

“Please,” said Felicia, rolling her eyes, “That’s less than what Gamma Futures had and we made short work of that place.”

“Hardy!” hissed Silver.

“What?”

“A confession,” smiled the woman, “That’s all I needed to hear.”

Silver and Felicia stared at the woman intensely as she grabbed something on the inside of her lapel and spoke into it.

“You get all that, Weezi?” she asked.

“Shit!” gasped Felicia.

Silver had a more direct response. She drew a knife out of her boot, raised it up into the air, and brought it down at the woman’s face as nearby patrons began to run and scream. The woman’s reflexes were faster than Silver could see. The next thing she knew there was a vice-like grip on her wrist. The woman had caught the attack before it landed.

Silver noticed something strange. The woman’s muscles were tensing, veins throbbing all over her body as her skin started to change color. That’s when Silver noticed that her eyes had turned green.

“Back at Gamma Futures” growled the woman, growing in size even as she spoke, “You targeted a man named Bruce Banner. You humiliated him... You took everything from him!”

“Hardy! Do something!” screamed Silver.

“Allow me to introduce myself,” boomed the enormous woman, her voice now deeper, “I’m Bruce Banner’s cousin: Jennifer Walters, The Savage She-Hulk! And I’m going to make you PAY!”

Nearby patrons had completely vacated by now. Jennifer was now towering over 8 feet tall and her clothes began to rip at the seams. The grip on Silver’s arm tightened. The mercenary let out a cry of agony. 

“Hardy!” she cried out again.

Felicia hurriedly pulled her handgun out from her leather jacket and pointed it directly at Jennifer. The loud bangs of gunshots echoed across the mall as Felicia emptied her entire clip without hesitation. The bullets each ricocheted off the green woman’s skin.

“Attempted murder,” contemplated She-Hulk, now fully transformed, “I’ll make sure you’re charged for that as well.”

She-Hulk stood up straight, completely tearing apart her clothes in the process to reveal a white and purple sports bra and like-colored spandex shorts. She was positively enormous now, having to lean down to maintain her grip on Silver’s wrist. Her short brown hair had grown out into a dark green mane and her muscles bulged with every breath. Her glasses had long since fallen from her face, giving Silver and Felicia a good look at her rage-filled eyes.

Felicia dropped the gun and pivoted to run, but She-Hulk reached out with her free hand and grabbed her by the collar of her jacket. Felicia pulled back, but as She-Hulk’s fist tightened it became clear there was no amount of force that could break free of her grasp. She-Hulk let out a tremendous roar, swinging Felicia up and over her head to slam her down on the opposite side.

Felicia narrowly escaped what might otherwise have been a bone-shattering impact by slipping her arms out off the jacket at the apex of the swing. Her thin body flew upwards like a javelin and she landed gracefully by transferring her momentum into a forward roll before sprinting away at top speed.

“Damn!” cursed She-Hulk, still clutching the leather jacket in her hand.

She-Hulk had released her grip in that moment of distraction, giving Silver the opportunity to pull her arm free and sprint away herself. She-Hulk looked back and forth as she realized that both women were running in opposite directions. She grunted and ran in the direction of Felicia.

***

“Of course,” muttered Felicia to herself, peering out the window and seeing police cars lined up, “I’ll bet they locked the place down, too.”

She had to think of a way out of this. The mall had been evacuated, meaning it was just Felicia, Silver, and She-Hulk in the building now. Felicia shook her head. She wasn’t about to end up in a prison cell. She-Hulk was stronger, faster, and possibly smarter than her. There had to be some way to beat her, or at least escape from her. 

Felicia was wracking her brain for any exit from the mall that might not have been under watch when she heard the pounding of She-Hulk’s footsteps. Felicia leapt into the nearby clothing rack. She had been hiding out in a clothing store, figuring it would allow her the most hiding places in the event of She-Hulk cornering her. That theory would soon be tested.

Felicia peered out between one pair of pants and another, watching She-Hulk carefully. The green giantess slowed to a stroll, looking carefully around the store. The floor creaked with every step she took with her enormous green feet. 

Felicia fearfully pulled her head back inside as She-Hulk turned in her direction. Felicia held her breath as she heard the footsteps slowly approaching. Then the footsteps stopped. Had she seen her? Why did she stop walking? What was she going to do?

She-Hulk stared at the rack for a moment before grabbing it at either end and lifting it clear over her head. Finding nothing underneath, she sighed in disappointment. Over her head, Felicia clung to the clothes for dear life while praying She-Hulk wouldn’t look up. Felicia trembled in anticipation as She-Hulk, still holding the rack over her head, looked around. Then she tossed the whole thing aside.

Felicia fought to keep in a gasp as the whole rack came down on top of her as it landed, burying her in the clothes. She grimaced as her heart pounded furiously, worried she had given herself away. She stayed perfectly still and listened as She-Hulk’s pounding footsteps once again approached.

_She’s coming,_ realized Felicia in horror, _I have to do something NOW if I want to make it out of here…_

Felicia grabbed the first thing she could find. The moment She-Hulk reached down to lift the top layer off the pile, Felicia jumped straight up and out of heap, clutching a pair of pink shorts in one hand. She shoved the shorts down over She-Hulk’s face and ran like hell.

She-Hulk, vision and hearing suddenly obscured by pink fabric, took a moment to flail her arms in an attempt to strike the fleeing Felicia. When this failed, She-Hulk tore the fabric away off her face, looking around for any sign of her target. Felicia had escaped.

“Lucky little minx,” she grumbled.

***

Silver Sable looked over her shoulder again. The coast was still clear. She ran quietly down the tight hallway to the service elevator in the back. All of the doors out of the building were either locked or being watched, so her only possibility of escape would be to hide until She-Hulk thought she was no longer there. Silver had gone about this by entering the employee-only back halls, where she figured it’d be harder to find her. She pressed the call button for the elevator and waited. Before the chime of the elevator’s arrival, however, came the sound of a distant door opening.

_Oh no…_ worried Silver, silently pressing the call button again and again, _Come on, come on, come on…_

The ding of the elevator’s arrival brought relief, but only for a moment as the thunderous footsteps of She-Hulk responded in turn. If She-Hulk hadn’t already guessed someone was down the hall from her, she knew now. The green beast of a woman rounded the corner and snarled at Silver. It was all Silver could do to keep from screaming in terror. She-Hulk was now bounding directly toward her. Silver lunged forward into the elevator as the doors opened, frantically smashing the “door close” button once inside. The doors slowly began to close. Just as they were sealing shut, Silver heard the sound of She-Hulk colliding with the wall where Silver has just been moments before. Silver took a deep breath; she was safe.

This respite was short lived, as it was quickly followed by a loud metal banging as the metal doors dented inward toward Silver. She-Hulk was pounding her way in. Silver felt the the elevator rise, thinking for another brief moment that she was safe. Then she heard a large crashing sound below her after they were past the first floor.

_She’s in the shaft,_ realized Silver.

Silver bounced into the air as she felt a powerful pound from the floor of the elevator. She looked down and watched as the floor weakened with each repeated pound. Silver’s blood went cold as she realized that She-Hulk was trying to bust through the floor into the elevator.

Silver moved quickly. She stepped up onto the railing, pulled the gun out of the back of her pants, and fired it several times at the hatch on the ceiling, blowing off the lock outside. She swung up and into the hatch with a kick, forcing it open and emerging on top of the elevator. The whole elevator bounced with yet another pound as She-Hulk continued to work her way in from below.

_She’s a monster!_, thought Silver as she began to shimmy her way up the cable as fast as she could, _She’s just going to keep coming unless something stops her!_

Silver tightened her grip on the cable as she felt a huge lurch. She looked down and saw the elevator rattling around the shaft, creaking and pounding from the strain of the beating. That’s when Silver thought of a way to stop the monster. 

Silver leapt off of the cable and grabbed onto the ledge beside her. She pulled herself up onto the flat surface as the creaking and banging got louder and louder. Silver drew her gun again and fired it at the elevator cables. She heard the loud snap of one of the cables splitting. Then she heard the horrible screeching of the box plummeting down the shaft and the ear splitting crash of it hitting the bottom seconds later.

Silver smiled with pride down at the pile of twisted metal several stories down the shaft. Her training had always taught her to be prepared for any situation, even one where the enemy had her outmatched. That training saved her life today and now she would relish in the freedom she had earned with it.

Then the metal stirred. Silver gasped as she watched a green hand punch its way out of the pile. Another arm emerged as She-Hulk pulled away at her tangled iron prison and rose to her feet, looking up at Silver. Silver turned and ran.

_Are you kidding me!?!_ thought Silver angrily, _I dropped a freaking elevator on her!! What is this bitch made of??_

She-Hulk launched herself high up into the air in an enormous bound, landing at the ledge where Silver had been. It was now empty. She-Hulk turned and saw a maintenance tunnel to her side. It was too small for her to fit in; she would have had to tear down walls to pursue her and that was not advisable.

“You better run for your life!” shouted She-Hulk into the tunnel, “Because when I find you, I will END you!”

Silver felt her arms trembling in fear as she hurriedly crawled through the cramped space, She-Hulk’s booming voice echoing down after her.

***

Felicia finally let herself exhale. She had never run so hard in her entire life. It seemed like a miracle she had gotten away without being seen. Even when she was sure she had been out of that woman’s sight, she kept pushing herself to run faster and faster. She had to get as far away from that force of destruction as possible.

Her sprint had led her into a janitorial bathroom, where she had hid in one of the stalls, locked the door, and hugged her knees in close as she sat on the toilet. She had frozen up and held her breath for some time afterwards, but now that she was finally sure She-Hulk hadn’t followed her, she finally allowed herself to breathe.

_She’s gonna get me…_ she thought in a panic, _She’s going to find me no matter what I do… Why’d I have to go and give her cousin that wedgie!?_

Thoughts such as those continued to race through Felicia’s mind for some time. When her thoughts finally calmed down, she turned her focus to figuring out a way to escape. She thought hard as she looked down at the toilet. Then it hit her: the sewage system! She had seen a manhole cover in the parking garage. It would be unpleasant, but escaping through the sewers seemed like an actual viable plan.

Felicia sighed in relief. She had an out. There was a way to escape. Now she just had to focus on getting there. She inched her toes forward on the toilet seat, still nervous. She steadied herself in her mind and began to move.

**Bang!**

Someone had just slammed the bathroom door open. She-Hulk was here. Felicia bit down on her lip a she hugged her legs back in and held her breath once more, her heart now pounding out of control as she began to shiver.

**Crash!**

_That was one of the stalls,_ realized Felicia, _Oh God, I think she’s tearing them all down! Does she know I’m here!?_

**Crash!**

Another stall, this one closer, had been smashed as well. Felicia started trembling uncontrollably. This was it. There was nowhere to go.

**Crash!!!**

Felecia clenched her eyes tight and prepared for the worst.

**CRASH!!!**

“THERE YOU ARE!!” roared She-Hulk, ripping apart Felicia’s stall from the other side.

Felicia shrieked. She shrieked and she panicked. Her arms flailed about and her legs kicked every which why in desperation as the looming figure approached her. This movement shifted Felicia’s butt over the center of the toilet bowl, causing her to sink down into it butt first. Felicia cringed in discomfort as toilet water filled the seat of her pants.

“Aw, gross!”

“Ha! Haha!” laughed She-Hulk, “Nice one!”

“Shut up!” cried Felicia out indignantly.

Felicia grabbed at the toilet’s piping and did her best to pull herself out of the toilet. Her hips, which had been just thin enough to fall through, were now thicker thanks to her waterlogged pants. She was stuck and couldn’t dislodge herself. She resigned herself to her fate and looked up pleadingly at She-Hulk, terrified of what was coming next.

She-Hulk grabbed onto Felicia’s ankle and yanked upward. Felicia yowled as her hips were forcibly pulled back up through the seat and her head fell back into the bottom of the toilet bowl, soaking her hair in the putrid water as she was hoisted aloft to an upside down dangle over the toilet. 

She-Hulk spun around and lightly tossed Felicia across the room. Felicia cried out as she hit the mirror and bounced back onto the tiled flooring, moaning as she struggled to get up to her knees. Just as she did, she felt She-Hulk grab her by the seat of her pants and hoist her back up again. She flung Felicia straight upward into the ceiling, after which Felicia fell down onto the floor with even more force. She coughed in pain as lay there.

Felicia’s eyes widened as she felt the crushing force of an incredible weight begin to come down on her. She looked over her shoulder just in time to see She-Hulk slowly sitting down on top of her back, slowly resting more and more weight on her. Within seconds Felicia was gasping for air as her chest was pressed down further and further. The pain was starting to become unbearable.

“Wait,” wheezed Felicia, “What if we made a deal?”

“What kind of deal could you possibly offer?” asked She-Hulk casually, not even looking at Felicia as she put more and more weight onto her.

“You’re a lawyer, right!? Hear me out!”

She-Hulk considered for a moment. Then she stood and turned back to face Felicia. The thief let out a desperate sigh of relief as the insurmountable pressure finally ended.

“I’m listening,” said She-Hulk, folding her arms.

“I know the ins and outs of Silver’s operations,” insisted Felica, “I can give you evidence of her past schemes and help you stop future ones. All I want is a lighter sentence. That’s all I’m asking.”

“Hm…”

***

Silver carefully crept around the dark corner of the maintenance shaft. She seemed to have escaped She-Hulk for now by staying in tight spaces, but she knew that it was only a matter of time before she was flushed out. She needed a more complete plan of escape if she wanted to make it out of this one.

“Silver!” whispered Black Cat.

Silver tensed up and turned to face Felicia, who had snuck up on her from behind.

“Hardy,” gasped Silver with relief, “I thought you were that monster... Oh, Jesus! What happened to you?”

Felicia’s face was still banged up from the tussle in the bathroom. She had small cuts from the impact against the mirror as well as a swollen eye from when she had hit the floor face first. That and she smelled like toilet water.

“I had a run in with our plus-sized friend,” said Felicia, “but the important thing is that I have a plan to get out of here.”

“What’s that?”

“I told her I would take a plea bargain,” explained Felicia, “if I flipped on you and turned you over to her.”

“I hope that’s not really your plan.”

“No,” said Felicia, genuinely grinning for the first time since She-Hulk’s hunt began, “but she thinks it is. I’m going to bring you to her and I need you to do exactly as I say. When I say run, we run. Got it?”

“That’s not enough for me,” said Silver, “You need to tell me the plan.”

“You’re just going to have to trust me.”

“I don’t.”

“Fine,” shrugged Felicia, “Find your own way out.”

Silver scowled. Felicia was right. This was their best chance at escape.

***

The ventilation hatch swung open. Felicia leapt down from inside the vent and gracefully landed on all fours. Silver followed shortly behind her. 

This is where Felicia had agreed to turn herself and Silver in. They were in an electronics store, surrounded by silent TVs playing various movies on repeat. The constant motion and light effect the screens created drove Silver crazy; it made it considerably harder to be aware of her surroundings. 

The two women crept down the aisle of computer monitors and printers, silently peering around for any sign of She-Hulk. Felicia was peeking over a pile of video game consoles when she saw the first hint of green hair shimmer in the blue light of one of the TV screens.

“Run!” shouted Felicia.

She-Hulk pivoted as she saw both Felicia and Silver bolt across the store, headed directly for the exit. She-Hulk stared in disbelief for a moment before realizing what had happened.

“You lying snake!!” she screamed, before bounding after the two of them.

It was true, Felicia had lied. She had no intention of getting caught, no matter how sweet the plea deal or how light the sentence. So instead she came up with a plan that would confuse She-Hulk and give her pause. She knew that the only way of outmaneuvering someone as powerful as She-Hulk was to do something they would never suspect, even if it seemed stupid.

“This was your plan!?” demanded Silver as they ran.

Felicia didn’t respond. The rapidly accelerating thumps of She-Hulk’s pursuit were loud in their ears. Felicia waited until they were only a short ways from the store’s exit into the mall, then she doubled her running speed by breaking out into a full sprint. She grabbed a display laptop off of its stand, ran up to the side of the store’s entrance archway, and smashed the laptop into the wall as she crossed the threshold. This broke the chain pulley holding up the barred gates of the store. The gate fell shut with a slam right in Silver’s face, leaving her staring at Felicia in disbelief from the other side of the bars. She-Hulk wasn’t the only one Felicia had lied to.

“Sorry,” apologized Felicia halfheartedly, “I need to buy all the time I can.”

“Traitor!” shouted Silver, gripping the bars of the gate, “You’ve been planning this the whole time, didn’t you?”

“Only since She-Hulk caught me,” shrugged Felicia, turning and running off, “Sorry it had to be this way, Silver!”

“This isn’t over, Hardy!” cried Silver, “You can’t run forever! Sooner or later your actions will catch up to you!”

“Maybe,” called Felicia back as she ran, “But not today!”

Felicia ran straight for the parking garage, having succeeded in her escape plan. Silver cried out in fury as she shook the gate bars in her hands. Then she noticed a shadow looming over her. The grunted breaths of She-Hulk were right down on the back of her neck. Silver went to turn around, but She-Hulk was quickly upon her and pressed her face first into the gate, pinning her there. Silver felt her jeans get pulled back as an enormous hand grabbed the back of her underwear.

“Wait!” panicked Silver, “WAIT! What are you doing!?!”

“Giving the readers what they want!” declared She-Hulk, now gripping the waistband with both hands.

“No! Please! I- YEEEOOOOOW!!!!”

The musclebound beast of a woman had hoisted the waistband up and into the air with superhuman force. Silver squealed as her white briefs were stretched far past her head and the cotton was thrusted powerfully up and into her butt and crotch. She twitched and teared up in discomfort as she could hear the stitching of her own underwear tearing. It was an utterly degrading experience.

“How do you like my gamma-powered wedgie?” asked She-Hulk, grinning ear to ear as she held a groaning Silver aloft.

“This...is...humiliating...” uttered Silver through gritted teeth, still tensing as the underwear forced its way further into her.

“Yeah,” laughed She-Hulk, “That’s kinda the point. Have fun telling your cell mates about it!”

Silver groaned.

***

**Several weeks later…**

“Morning Weezi,” said Jennifer as she walked into her office.

Jennifer’s chubby and cheery assistant looked up at Jennifer and smiled, adjusting her glasses.

“Good morning, Ms. Walters,” she smiled, “There’s a fella here who wants to see ya. He’s a real looker, too.”

“Did he have an appointment?”

“No, but he didn’t seem to mind waiting.”

“He better not,” grumbled Jennifer, “I only just finished up Banner’s mess of a case. I could use a bit of time to get myself organized before I jump on his. I can introduce myself to him first, though. He around the corner?”

“Yup.”

Jennifer walked around the corner of the room to a small alcove with several sofas around a water cooler and large window. This was their waiting area for visitors and clients. Right now only one man sat there. He was an exceptionally in-shape man with a strong and smiling face. He was in jeans and a T-shirt rather than the business attire of her usual clients.

“Hello! My name is Jennifer Walters,” introduced Jennifer, “I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure, Mr…”

“I am Thor, Son of Odin and God of Thunder,” declared the man, “Well met, Jennifer Walters. I was hoping you could help me. You see, my sister stole my hammer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Back to my wedgie fetish roots


End file.
